My Brother and His Angel
by DeanbabyCas
Summary: Sam Winchester has had enough of his brother's weird relationship with his best friend Castiel Novek. Will they get together, or will there be trouble? High school AU.


**Whoa, it's been awhile! Sorry I haven't updated this story, to be honest my stories so far have been half written. I haven't been writing 100%ly (shhh it's a word) and I have some major issues I need to resolve. So from this point on, I will be writing properly, and updating every day(or once a week). So on with the show. By the way, this take place in high school. It will still be about Destiel and such. If you haven't yet, go to YouTube and seach 'Supernatural Comic Con Season 10 clip' cause dammmmmmn that was good**

Castiel sat down at his usually lunch table with his friends Charlie, Sam(Samuel) Winchester, Samuel Capmbell(Sam's third cousin), and Jessica(Sam's girlfriend). But today a stranger sat there with them.

"Hey Cas, this is Kevin Tran. He's new and awesome." Charlie explained to him.

"Hello Kevin. Any thing you need to know?" Castiel asked.

"Um yeah, who are those kids sitting in the corner?"

Charlie gave Cas an expecting look. "Those are the Preps. Their names are, Meg, Lilith, Lisa, Dean, Benny, Samuel Colt, Abaddon, Cain, Azazel, Alastair, and Ruby. The ones sitting a few tables away are also preps but they are family preps, which mean they are all family, sadly my family. There's Balthazar, Bartholomew, Gabriel, Gadreel, Anna, Naomi, Samandriel, and Uriel. There is also Michael, Zachariah, Meatron, and Nick. Balthazar and Bartholomew are twins. Gabriel and Gadreel are twins, as well as Anna and Naomi. I'm twins with Samandriel. Just none of us look the same as our twin. Got it?" Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Got it" Kevin responded.

"So, who do you have for the other four classes?" Sam asked.

"I have Singer for Myths, Crowley for History, Hills for Math, and Harvelle for Language Arts. I already had Mr. Turner for science, Coach Walker, and Barnes for reading. I have study hall right now. Y'all?"

"Well you already had the first four classes with us four, and all of us have the last four classes," Charlie answered "but Cas has Coach walker first, then Turner, then study hall, then Barnes. Right Cas? Cas?"

"Yeah. You're totally right." Cas said distracted by Dean.

"Oh Cas would you just tell him! Or I will, he is my brother, you know?" Sam said sighing.

"You know very well he and are dating." Castiel voiced with a eye roll. The bell rung to leave to go to fourth period. "See you guys in 45 minutes." Castiel got up and walked down the hallway.

"Geez what's up his butt?" Kevin Inquired.

"Nothing once you get to know him." Jess answered. "Come on lets go."

* * *

_Brrrrriiiinnnnngggg_

The hallway filled up with kids running around to find their class, after all it was only the first day. Castiel removed his locker door to grab his books for the rest of his classes. In his attempt to not get notice, he bought on the eyes of Alastair.

"Hey nerd! Where do you think you're going!" Alastair ask as he smacked Castiel's binders out of his hands. Castiel mumbles something un-hear able."SPeak up when being talked to nerd!" Alastair yelled while bringing a fist down to punch Cas' face. In the process knocking Cas' glasses off.

Castiel now angry answered "I said, I'm not surprised that a one brain cell organism such as yourself can bring their-self to remember my name, or the fact that we have to go a class after that bell." Castiel bent down to pick up his stuff. When he stood up again he added, "Now if you excuse me I rather not be like to 's class the first day of school." And walked down the hallway. As soon as he reached the corner he sprinted to 's room. He immediately regretted the idea. One second he is running, the next second he slams face first into Dean Winchester's chest.

"Oh. My. God. Dean are you okay? You...you nerd should look were you are going. I swear if you hurt Dean in any way I'll have my daddy's lawyers sue you!" Lisa yells at him.

Lucky for him Dean speaks up before Lisa can yell some more."It's okay, no harm done. Right...um. What's your name?"

"C...Cas..."

"Cas. Right Cas?" Catiel, not trusting his mouth, nods. "Good." Castiel walks around the couple and sees his red-headed friend. Charlie, like everyone else, was busy walking to class.

"Charlie!" She stopped in front of 's doorway. When Cas caught up, they walked into the classroom.

"Hey Cas. You never believe what happen. Kevin, Sam, Samuel, and Jess all got their schedules change. So we only have Eighth period with them. Totally uncool, and what the heck?" As they both enter the room they saw standing at the front and having the kids stand at the back.

_Brrrriiinnnngggg_

"Y'all Idijat best satnd in the back. Now everyone pair up with someone." Charlie and Cas linked arms. "Okay now.." He went around and split up each group, then paired them up with someone else. When he got to Cas, and Charlie he only had one group left to split...Dean and Lisa. "Well Dean and Castiel go sit over there at that end and Lisa and Charlie can sit at that end." Lisa let out a whine, which got a 'I don't want to sit by you either, but I an'it complaining.'

"Hey, Cas. It's Cas right?"

"...y...Yes. I'm Castiel."

"Okay just checking."

* * *

After four more classes, which Cas had with Dean, he was finally at Sam house hanging out with his friends. Sadly this also meant having to know that two rooms down, was Dean and his friends, and Lisa.

"God, I hate Mondays" Sam moaned while lying on the bed. "We need to do something!"

"I agree with Sam." Both Kevin and Jess said. Samuel just nodded his head.

"I got it! We should play match maker!"Charlie offered.

"Yeah but with who, I mean I love matchmaking as much as the next girl. But who."

"Jess has a point. Charlie?"

"Well Cas, how about you and Dean?"

Sam, Jess, Kevin, and Samuel all laughed. "You know I can't date Dean. He's dating Lisa."

Sam lit up like a Christmas Tree. "The other night Dean told us he was tried of Lisa and her obsessiveness over him. He said he wants to break up with her."

Castiel shoot up from his seat. "REALLY!"

"Okay then let Start Project Destiel!"


End file.
